1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training device, and more particularly, to a training device for use with a golf club to teach a proper grip and swing of the club.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the popularity of golf has increased greatly, both as a competitive sport and as a means of recreation. More and more people are discovering golf as a means of socializing or as an outlet to relieve stress and just get away from the daily routine and enjoy the outdoors for a few hours. However, learning to play golf with any degree of skill can be a frustrating experience. The grip, the stance, and the mechanics of the swing all involve complex movements which are difficult to coordinate and repeat with each swing. A flaw in any aspect of the grip, stance or swing will adversely affect the resultant path of flight of the golf ball.
Acquiring the proper skills to have a good golf game takes know how and a lot of practice to develop proper muscle memory. For many golfers, even know how and practice doesn't improve their game beyond a certain level. Once a golfer develops bad habits in the grip and swing, it is very difficult to make any changes, as these bad habits become reinforced in the muscle memory.
There are numerous methods which have been developed to improve a golfer's game. Some of these methods can be learned by taking lessons from a golf pro. However, a series of lessons is usually required to make any appreciable improvement, and the cost associated with such lessons is significant. Numerous instructional videos and books are also available to help golfers improve their skills. However, videos and books only provide general fundamentals and do not address a golfer's individual problems. Further, they do not provide the capability for a golfer to identify problems occurring during his swing because the golfer has no way of analyzing his swing and correcting problems when in the act of swinging.
Many devices have been developed over the years to help improve a golfer's swing; some have merit while others are purely gimmicks. Of particular interest is a device in the related art shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,564, directed to a golf swing aid. The golf swing aid is designed to improve a golfer's swing by controlling the rhythm and tempo of the swing. To accomplish this, the device is aimed towards teaching the golfer to pause during his backswing and follow through by producing an audible sound to indicate to the golfer that the backswing and follow through have been completed. The audible signal is produced by a spring holding a pellet within a bore, which compresses during the backswing as well as the swing and then propels the pellet into a diaphragm when there is a pause in the swing. However, the golf swing aid does not provide means for improving a golfer's grip, nor does it assist the golfer to acquire the proper orientation of his hands and the golf club throughout the swing. Further, the audible sound produced by this device only results at the backswing pause and completion of the follow through, thereby limiting the number of check points in the swing at which there is an indicator.
Other devices have also focused on controlling the speed of the golfer swing. Examples of these devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,368, and 3,106,403. However, these devices do not provide means for improving a golfer's grip, nor do they assist the golfer in acquiring the proper orientation of his hands and the golf club throughout the swing.
None of the devices known in the related art provide a dual purpose of teaching a proper grip as well as developing a proper swing.
The present invention is a dual purpose device designed to teach a proper grip and swing in a manner not previously known by providing a contoured handle to force the user to grip the club properly and an indicator for providing visual and audible signals to indicate that the club is properly oriented at predetermined points throughout the golf swing. Thus, a golfer can identify problems with his grip or swing and easily determine how to correct those problems. The device may be used with any golf club, at home or on a golf course. Further, the handle may be used alone to work on the proper grip or it may be used with the indicator to also perfect a golfer's swing.